


A reminder

by PikaDrayer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Elrond, Sweet Glorfindel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaDrayer/pseuds/PikaDrayer
Summary: When Glorfindel forgot a rule him and his lover set years ago it is up to Elrond to remind him why these rules were in place. (Sorry I always suck at summary But I assure you this is not so bad !)





	A reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I just want to say that this is my first attempt at slash in fanfiction and that I'm French with no Beta (someone with a little more brain would probably have tried to write slash first in French ^^) so sorry for my faults ;) My English is mostly self-taught so ... ^^
> 
> Enjoy !

The hunter approached his prey slowly, knowing one wrong movement would utterly destroyed his chance to capture the blond elf in front of him. He was asleep, his head on his arms who reposed on the desk, in what was probably a very uncomfortable position. The fool ! He thought he was safe, but he was about to be proving wrong in a few seconds.

His grip on his knife tightened -he had unsheathed it in the corridor, knowing such a sound would have alerted immediately the warrior in front of him- and he took place in the back of his prey. He put the knife on his victim's throat and took hold of the hair at the back of his head.

Feeling the steel under his throat Glorfindel wake up immediately and tried to evade the blade only to find a hand trapping his head in this position. Unable to see his attacker he prepared himself to shout for help only to be stopped when the blade pressed herself even further in his flesh, almost drawing blood.

"Be quiet. There will be no help for you. You are at my mercy now." his attacker whispered and the blond elf relaxed himself in the hold upon hearing the familiar voice. Usually this would have earned a smirk from him but the week had been hard and he wasn't feeling up to."Listen Elrond, I'm tired and just wish to go to bed so..." but he hissed when the blade went up, forcing him to follow the movement and met his Lord's intense gaze."Yes, so I have heard. Tell me, my golden warrior, what did we agree to years ago ?"

Hum, Glorfindel was in troubles, he just knew it. "It's nothing Elrond, I didn't want to bother you with meaningless troubles." Maybe it would be enough to appease his lover ? Well apparently no. "Tell me what we agreed to !" Whispered furiously the Lord of Imladris in his ear."If I have a problem I come to you, I do not nurse it alone and on my own." was the well known and dread answer."Exactly ! And what do I learn ? My sons 'innocent prank' ruined the paper work you have passed a month to do and Erestor who knew what they were planning all along had the nerve to yell at you ? And your Second in command had been hurt so you had to take all the training sessions this week ?" The blond warrior almost winced. He had hoped he could hide this facts to his Lord. Well, tough luck. This promised to be an interesting night.

"You seem to have forget your place. I will have to remind it to you." and that being said the Peredhel forced the blond elf to stand, the knife still on his throat, and lead him out of his office toward their bedroom. Glorfindel let him, first because he trusted the other elf implicitly with his body and soul, and secondly because he was too tired to fight the hold of his lover right now.

Once they were there Elrond locked the door and finally put the knife away only to pinned his lover against the door to kiss him senselessly, all the while removing his robes and pants until the blond elf was totally naked. Once they separated to breath he grinned seeing the lust in lover's eyes, already anticipating the night he had planned for his golden warrior. Then he kissed him again, all teeth and tongue, leading him to the bed where unbeknown to his victim he had prepared everything.

Still fighting to gain the upper hand in the kiss Glorfindel didn't resist when he was pushed on his back onto the bed, but he did fight to reverse their position only to find Elrond sitting heavily on his waist and grinning like a Cheshire cat ready to pounce on his prey. "No no, Balrog Slayer. Tonight we play with my rules. I will make you beg me and scream my name."

Then lips were on the blond ear, licking and nipping, and Glorfindel lost all thoughts. This was really a dirty move, his mind supplied, but all he could do was moaning, trying to buck his hips against the other elf's. "Elrond !" he cried, wanting more of this delightful friction.

He was so caught in his lustful haze that he didn't realize his hands were grabbed and had been risen, but upon hearing the final 'click' and feeling the weight around his wrists he knew he had been tricked. Looking up he saw heavy and strong shackles trapping his hands to the headboard, the chain short enough to restrict any movement. That's when his situation finally kicked in. Here he was, half naked and helpless under his Lord, completely at his mercy.

When Elrond saw the blue eyes widened he knew his senechal finally understood a little bit of what was waiting him tonight. But that was only the beginning. Extending his hand he opened the drawer of the nightstand to take a piece of clothing, an azure blindfold he tied around his lover head. Then he took a black leather thread and keep it in his hands, before moving hid body downward, directing his interest in his lover's cock.

The moment his Lord tied the blindfold, a wicked and dangerous grin on his lips, Glorfindel thought it would be a long and tortuous night. But then the Peredhel moved, sitting on the blond's laps, and when the Balrog Slayer felt a hot mouth kissing and licking his already hard member he dared to hope that his lover maybe wasn't that mad with him. His muscles were already contracting and trembling in anticipation as pleasure spread in his whole body and release approached faster and faster with any passing second.

He was about to come when the mouth left suddenly his aroused member and whined pitifully when the base of his cock was grabbed harshly, trapping his pleasure inside him. The whine turned in a full cry of dismay when he felt a leather ribbon being wrapped around his length and balls. Knowing what was about to happen he tried to escape, twisting wildly his upper body. But between his Lord's weight on his laps and the shackles on his wrists he almost couldn't move at all and so, soon enough, the ribbon was viciously tightened and knotted, allowing no hope of release as long as it was there.

"No ! Elrond please ! Take it off please ! I'll be good I swear, just please !" but his only answer was a chuckle and then a clothe was place in his mouth and fastened behind his head.

The Peredhel allowed himself a few seconds to observe his work. Here was Glorfindel, anciently of Gondolin, and now of Imladris, renowned Balrog Slayer and fierce warrior, in his bed, naked, blinded, silenced and bounded, completely at his mercy. It send pleasure in his spine every time he thought at the amount of trust his golden warrior put in him and only in him, his Lord and his lover.

Upon feeling Elrond's weight shifting off his laps and then off the bed the golden warrior began to panic. But it must have been visible for immediately a hand was on his cheek, warm and reassuring. The Peredhel didn't plan to leave any time soon. Next he heard the distinct noise of his lover undressing and almost sighed at the thought of missing this.

When he came back on the bed Elrond sat himself once again on his lover laps and began his work to drive the blond elf crazy. He started with the tip of his left ear, slowly licking and nipping, tracing a path down to his jaw, then his neck and next his shoulder. Again he did the same on the right side but this time when he arrived at the tender flesh between the neck and the shoulder he bit, harshly, before slowly licking the blood.

Glorfindel arched his back at the abrupt pain but then settled down when the sweet tongue of his Lord made it better. The blond warrior was in a mist of lust, pleasure, and frustration. He was trembling and panting, his muscles strained under the sweet torture. He body was begging for a release that couldn't happen and it was driving him crazy. His satisfaction was in Elrond's power alone and there was nothing he could do to change that.

Once the Peredhel was satisfied with the mark -it was hight enough so that everyone would see it- he continued his path on the golden warrior's body toward his nipples. He took one in his mouth and played with his hand with the second, alternating every time. He could felt the body beneath him shaking, and could hear the moans muffled by the gag. Oh yes, the helpless elf was on the verge of breaking, but it was still not enough. So the Lord of Imladris straightened and drank the sight in front of him.

His golden flower was gorgeous. He could see the strain in every trembling members, the so well formed muscles trying to break free, his respiration fast and labored. Elrond wished he could paint it. It was truly a work of art. When he had finished mapping with his hands the strong chest and abs of his lover he decided that he didn't want to wait anymore. So he took the oil and began his final work.

The moment he felt his Lord moving downward and raised his legs to bend him just before taking his entire length in his mouth Glorfindel was sure he was going to die. It was too much, he felt as if he was about to explode. That's why he didn't felt the first finger but when Elrond pressed a second one and began to stretch him thoroughly he almost cried in relief. Then a third finger came, opening him even more and searching for something.

The moment his golden warrior moaned loudly around the gag the Lord of Imladris knew he had found the sweet spot inside his lover. He took his hand out and let go of the still painfully hard member to reach for the gag. Once it was off Glorfindel began to beg. "Elrond please ! Please I need you right now ! Oh Eru, I need you so much !"

Not about to disappoint such pleas the Peredhel gripped tightly his lover's waist and entered in him with one powerful thrust. He let his golden flower a few seconds to adjust before pulling entirely back and slamming once again, this time right on the prostate. Then he began to set a quick and punishing path, hitting the right spot every time. During all this time the blond elf begged but it wasn't until himself was on the edge of coming that he took off the leather ribbon trapping his lover cock.

When the pressure on his member disappeared Glorfindel came hard, pleasure exploding in his entire body. The tightening of the muscles around his length triggered Elrond own release on soon they were both left there, panting and incredibly happy. Gathering his last strengths the Lord of Imladris untied the blindfold and unlocked the shackles.

Once his wrists were freed the golden warrior wrapped his around the Peredhel's waist and snuggled closer, resting his head on his chest. The slow and continue beating of his heart was smoothing and soon enough his eyes began to close themselves. "You will not forget again, will you ? I can't take care of you if I don't know there is something wrong." It was almost a plea and so Glorfindel find himself nodding. Yes, if outside he was the protector of Elrond and his family, inside he would let his Lord take care of him. And with that in mind he felt promptly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it ! If so please let a review :) I take all the critics (good or bad) as long as they are constructive ^^


End file.
